Alicia Melchiott
Alicia Melchiott is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game and anime, and secret character who has some brief cameos in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She is played by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. Profile A young lady who is one day hoping to become a baker. She served as a team captain of the Bruhl Town Watch and was called for duty after the invasion, being posted to Squad 7 like Welkin. From her previous experience, she will serve as one of the scouts. She is extremely reliable, full of righteousness and loves taking care of others. At first, she is perplexed by Welkin’s personality, but soon learns what is special about his gentle ways. Valkyria Chronicles Alicia is introduced when she and two members of Bruhl's town watch meet Welkin Gunther drawing fish along the embankment of the river that runs through Bruhl. She promptly places him under arrest believing Welkin to be an imperial spy but releases him after she meeting Isara and hearing her explanation that Welkin is in fact her brother returning home from university. After their awkward introduction an imperial scout party is sighted on the outskirts of Bruhl and Alicia, Welkin and the town watch move to intercept them. Afterwards Alicia visits Welkin and Isara at home in order to make amends and apologise for her rashness earlier in the day, however during this time the imperial forces launch a full attack on Bruhl. During battle between the imperial forces and Bruhl's town watch the watch manage to fight the invading infantry into a stalemate until the imperials bring up a light tank. Without effective anti-tank weaponry Alicia and the town watch can only defend Bruhl's main gate for as long as possible to allow civilians to escape the advancing Imperial Army. Fortunately Welkin arrives with Isara and Martha, their housekeeper in his fathers' tank, the Edelweiss, a special production model designed and built by Welkin and Isara's fathers but rejected by the Gallian military in favour of the current lighter main battle tank. With the support of the tank the Town Watch is able to hold the gate long enough to allow the civilians to escape, however they are forced to retreat by further imperial reinforcements. With their hometown captured and the imperial invasion of Gallia only just beginning Alicia with Welkin and Isara join Gallia's Militia in the capital Randgritz. Alicia, Isara and the Edelweiss are all placed in the seventh squadron of the third regiment of the Gallian Militia. Promoted to sergeant Alicia finds herself directly under Welkin, who is promoted to lieutenant and squad commander. At first Welkin, Alicia and Isara have some problems with veteran sergeant Largo Potter and corporal Rosie Stark who are also assigned to Squad 7 but after Welkin manages to retake The Great Vasel Bridge from the imperials in an inspired surprise attack he wins the respect and loyalty of the two they agree to support Welkin whatever way they can. Alicia goes on to play an important role in the Barious Desert campaign when she unknowingly opens a doorway in the ruins of the ancient race known as the Valkyrur. There, with Welkin and Squad One Commander Faldio, they find the general of the Imperial Army, Prince Maximilian and his commander and personal aide Selvaria Bles inside the tomb. After a brief ceasefire and an exchange of words they return to the surface and the war. Alicia and Squad Seven manage to immobilise the Batomys, a super heavy imperial tank commanded by Maximilian during heavy fighting around the ruins but Selvaria appears in her Valkyria form along with imperial reinforcements and drives squad seven back. After the battle of Barious Desert, the Squad returns to the to carry out further operations against the imperials stationed there. During one of these operations Alicia is receives a flesh wound and is attended to by Faldio, who upon seeing a blue flame heal the wound while she sleeps begins to suspect that Alicia too may too be able to harness the power of the valkyria. During the operation in The Kloden Wildwood, Alicia and Welkin are separated from Squad Seven during an artillery bombardment and Alicia injures one of her legs in the process. Thanks to Welkin, they arrive safely at an abandoned log cabin and both take the opportunity to rest. Late at night a lone imperial soldier enters the cabin, he is mortally wounded and loses fight for life soon after while being comforted by Alicia. That night after the unnamed soldier had passed, Welkin and Alicia dig the unfortunate soldier a grave and ensure he is given a proper burial. In the morning Welkin and Alicia are found by an imperial patrol searching for the deceased soldier led by an imperial captain, after realising what had happened the night before and the compassion shown to their comrade by those who were their enemies, the captain allows Alicia and Welkin to rejoin their squad. Alicia and squad seven go on to participate in the rescue of Princess Cordelia, liberation of Fouzen and the retaking of the military base at Marberry Shore. After the death of Isara and the retaking of Bruhl, Alicia promises Welkin that after the war they will return to repair Bruhl together in the name of Isara and all those whose lives had been lost in the war. With the imperials finally being pushed back by the reinvigorated Gallian army, Alicia is shot and wounded by an unknown Gallian sniper during the battle for Naggiar Plains. While resting in the army’s field hospital an unknown figure places a Valkyrian lance and shield in her hands and Alicia awakens as Valkyia. She staggers onto the battlefield and defeats the Valkyrian Selvaria with ease, going on to devastate the opposing Imperial army formations. Alicia eventually falls unconscious and is rushed back to the field hospital as the Gallian army advance to take full advantage of the chaos caused in the imperial ranks by the newly awakened Valkyria. Alicia is deeply troubled by her awakening and her new status amongst the army as a weapon and saviour of Gallia, she attempts to sacrifice herself to destroy the Marmota and is dissuaded only by Welkin's heartfelt admission of love. After the war, Alicia and Welkin return to Bruhl and marry. Alicia soon falls pregnant and bares a daughter, Isara Gunther. After the war Alicia fulfills her dream of opening her own bakery in Bruhl where she lives happily with Welkin and Isara. Stats Base Stats HP - 230 Accuracy - 30 Evasion - 30 AP - 800 Defense - 0 Max Stats HP - 345 Accuracy - 54 Evasion - 72.8 AP - 900 Defense - 3 Potentials *Country Bred - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *Maternal - When any of her close friends are nearby, the desire to protect them drives all of her abilities up. *Mysterious Body - Always a fast healer for some reason, she occasionally notices that she's completely recovered from injury. *Valkyria - The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within her when her HP falls below half-full. Class Potentials *Undodgeable Shot - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *First Aid Boost - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *Resist Crossfire - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *Double Movement - They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Friends *Welkin *Noce *Dallas Quotes Upon Selection *"Moving out." *"My Turn, okay!?" Attacking *"Ya!" *"Now!" *"Please Hit." Upon Killing a Foe *"Hmph" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy Sighted." *"Enemy Units Spotted" Team Attack *"Let's do this!" *"I'll Help Too!" *"Count me in!" *"I'll Help Welkin" (Welkin) *"I'll Help Noce" (Noce) *"I'll Help Dallas" (Dallas) Potentials *"Mmm... Can't beat the smell of fresh soil." (Country Bred) *"Come on... Pull it together." (Maternal) *"What!? My wounds are healing." (Mysterious Body) *"I'm a weapon... No! A shield" (Valkyria) Class Potentials *"Don't even think of dodging." (Undodgable Shot) *"I'm taking extra special care." (First Aid Boost) *"Think you can stop me?" (Resist crossfire) *"Once more, with feeling!" (Double Movement) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" (Calling for medic) *"Please Help!" *"You'll be ok, don't worry about a think." *"Come on Noce! Stay strong!" (Noce) *"Come on Dallas! Don't you leave me." (Dallas) HP Critical *"This can't be good..." *"I'll... survive." Death & Unconciousness *"... Help me..." *"N - No more... I can't..."(Story Death) *"I'm sorry Welkin, I... I'm pulling out." (Retreat) Trivia *Naturally 'Alicia '''was chosen for the first selection of collectible gashapon figurines, alongside Isara, Rosie, and Eleanor as well as a stand alone 1/8 scale figure. She was later chosen to appear in the "bikini" gashapon figure set. *Like many characters from the original game '''Alicia '''returns in Valkyria Chronicles 2, she cameos in the Japanese release as an NPC in the school's shop that will teach the player new Orders. *The player can also enter a password while playing Valkyria Chronicles 2 to use her as a secret character in game along with Welkin Gunther, Ramal Valt from the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, Isara Gunther, Faldio Landzaat. Mintz and Julius Klotz from the Valkyria Chronicles manga, Selvaria Bles and Maximilian. *'Alicia '''was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachware. Category:Valkyria Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2